


Heaven

by f0_0bhhh



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, a bit OOC, inspired by a song, sorry im not really good at this type of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0_0bhhh/pseuds/f0_0bhhh
Summary: Time flies but it’s oh so hard to let goEach moment so precious and frail like the snowI close my eyes for a peace of mindLet me live, in this heavenly bliss
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic inspired by Sapphire's cover of Heaven from Persona 4! The lyrics above are from said cover.
> 
> Please bear with me if this get's really sappy or out of character, I'm really not acquainted with this type of stuff, and writing is merely a pastime for me.
> 
> This has spoilers for the last episode of the anime, so please watch it if you haven't. The events of this story is all made up by me, assuming that the plot of the canon story turned out for the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Argonavis was back. Stronger than ever.

This time they decided to pace themselves to not overwork their beloved drummer who just came back from a horrible accident.

From then on, everyone had really started to look out for each other, not just as bandmates, but as friends. Though they got scouted to debut in Tokyo, they decided to wait until Banri has fully recovered from his injury.

Their leader, Goryo Yuto, however, was feeling uneasy. If on that day, things turned out for the worst, he would’ve been in so much trouble. Maybe it really was luck; the God of Music definitely heard their song.

That moment broke all the tension that was building up day by day. As the camera beeped for the last time in its shut down, he received a call from their rival band, GYROAXIA’s guitarist, Satozuka Kenta, who was watching over the hospitalized Banri. Very fortunately, their friend had woken up, and even better, was able to watch the livestream made just for him. Though the first thing he had to say was a mere diss on Master for the drum playing.

This was the second time something like that happened, where the band Yuto tried so hard to form, was almost jeopardized. One by Banri, and one by his own hand. He was done. No more quitting; they have come so far, they can’t afford to break now. Plus, losing Argonavis will mean losing his friends, especially his best friend, Wataru.

With Wataru’s motherly and perceptive nature, he could see the conflict in the guitarist’s eyes. How could you blame him, when someone so close to you had barely missed meeting death. So, he had invited Yuto over to his place to talk and to clear his mind.

“Make yourself feel at home,” the bassist slipped off his shoes at the usual sight of his dorm room, Yuto following promptly. Wataru’s place was cute - was neat but had pretty girly decorations. There was even a shelf dedicated to those acrylic food statues, and unsurprisingly, those were all parfaits and cakes.

“I’ll go make us some drinks,” he offered as he went to the small kitchen.

“No need, actually, I’m not thirsty.”

“Huh? Ok… If you say so,” Wataru halted his steps and made his way into his bedroom where he found his best friend sprawled on his bed.

“O-oi, you really didn’t hold back when I said to make yourself feel at home,” the redhead rummaged through his drawers and found a loose enough T-shirt and joggers to fit Yuto, “Here. It’s too late to go back now. Just stay the night.”

Yuto laughed, though not as bright as usual. “Yeah. Thanks,” he muttered heading to the bathroom.

The both had finished changing then, so the brunet went back to Wataru's small bed, seeming unmotivated. He shifted for a bit until he found a comfortable position, looking up at the star littered ceiling.

“You still have this up?” He recalled the one time he helped Wataru place some glow up star stickers on the ceiling.

“Yeah, doesn’t it look cute?”

“Ahahaha. I guess it is,” Yuto said, not realizing Wataru had closed the lights to show off the glow, and joined him on the bed.

“I'm too lazy to set a futon, and it’s my bed anyways,” he stared up too, somehow also noticing Yuto’s questioning face. He got back only a faint “Yeah…” before the comfortable silence thickened.

“Hey, Yuu.”

“Yes?”

“You think in the future… D’you think we’ll still be friends?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“No, I mean like waaayy into the future. Like would we still be Argonavis when we’re all, like… sixty?”, the number cracked up the guitarist, “But seriously! Like, would we still have the same sound we have now? Even if Ren sounds like an old fart-“ Wataru interrupted himself with Yuto and his giggling.

“Or if we get so old we can’t stand properly, especially with us holding our instruments.” They sounded like drama-hungry teenage girls laughing at the weirdest jokes.

“But yeah, I get why you’d ask that. I mean time does fly fast when everything’s going well,” Yuto said, Wataru nodding along with his usual involuntary cat smile.

“I won’t allow it, we’ll all still be friends, in the future. Even if our sound isn’t like our sound now. Heck, even if we don’t perform, we’ll be together. It will happen. As the leader I have to make it happen.”

“I hope so… And Yuu,” the redhead turned to face him.

“Hm?”

“Don’t shoulder everything, and don’t blame yourself for things we can’t control.”

“I know that, but if the God of Music wasn’t so merciful at that time… I would’ve been to blame.”

“But that’s not what happened, right? Banri’s okay. We all agreed to do this. We all went by our own volition. You can talk to me, just remember.”

“All of this has passed, Yuu. Don’t worry anymore. Can we just focus on how Argonavis is better now?” Wataru at this point was getting sleepy and turning to his friend to slowly reach across Yuto and grasp his bicep.

“Ahem, and can we just focus on how we could have just called if you only wanted to lie down and talk?”

“Shut up. It’s better to talk about this in person.” His hand had already made his way to Yuto’s face, caressing his cheekbone with the occasional brush against the edge of his lip. The guitarist’s face flushed, wondering if Wataru was aware of what he was doing.

A soft melody emerged from Wataru’s lips. It was a familiar tune but slowed down from his drowse.

“Isn’t that song from that one video game we played before? We can cover it, if you like… But I think the lyrics are in English, we’d have to adjust, I guess.”

“Yeah, there was this really nice cover of it. It’s Heaven, from Persona 4.”

“Those lyrics though,” Yuto sighed as Wataru stopped his motions.

“Wataru Matoba… You’re such a fucking sap, you know that?”

“Shut up! It really did just come to mind…!,” his eyelids threatening to shut, face radiating in embarrassment, “I’m going to sleep!”

Not another word was said as his eyes shut, and the faint snoring was heard.

‘How does one sleep that quickly?’ He thought, shifting towards the sleeping figure. He sighed, staring at the beauty before him.

The tips of their noses touched, and their foreheads were almost bound together. Yuto could only see the eyelids of his dearest and feel the rhythmic breathing on his face. His cheeks brightened and his stomach felt fuzzy, admiring the features of the man who had stayed by him for so long. Even though he had just gone through a horrible break in his ex-band, held an inferiority towards his brothers, and doubted his skills in his playing, the gods had made it all bearable by giving him Wataru.

Yuto snickered at that adorable tsundere moment from Wataru as he reached out for the bassist’s cheek, just like what was done to him moments prior. His eyes gently closed.

“But y’know... I’m also as big of a sap for you, Wataru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Like I said, I'm not the best at writing this type of stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I honestly didn't know how to end the story, and I find myself cringing at it. But at the moment, I'm pretty busy and this is all I can come up with. If you'd like to propose an ending, you're welcome to it in the comments or on the AAside Artist Discord (uhuk). I hope you know who I am there :>>>.


End file.
